


viva la vida

by ImKitty_Litter



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Blade Runner 2049
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKitty_Litter/pseuds/ImKitty_Litter
Summary: non-con，洗脑调教，窒息play，慎入！





	viva la vida

Viva la vida  
***  
K睁开眼睛。

他试着撑起自己的身体，这个动作给他的腰部造成了尖锐的疼痛——他的伤口已经被处理过了，K掀起白色的上衣，看到一个暗红色的伤口。他环顾四周雪白的墙壁，房间里的灯光突然从屋子的另一端接连亮起来，看起来像是聚集在天边的暴雨云。

“你醒了。”一个熟悉的女声响起来，露芙出现在他的面前。K迟疑地看着她。露芙笑了笑：“华莱士先生希望你看到这个。他认为你应该享有完全的知情权。”她按下手里不知名的装置，对面的墙壁上出现了一副投影。K抬起头，随即就被眼前的画面定在了原地。

投影里正在播放他最珍惜的那个梦境。K目瞪口呆地看着眼前的小男孩，汗水淋漓的小手握紧了那匹脏兮兮的木质小马，黑暗可怖的熔炉，比他高大许多的男孩渐渐地围上来——K看得太过投入以至于忽略了面前响起的脚步声，他转过脸，发现华莱士已经端坐在他的面前。

露芙向他投来一个既轻蔑又怜悯的笑容。“我钦佩你的勇气。警官先生。”华莱士缓缓开口，他的电子义眼无声地钳制了K，他坐在原地无法动弹。“但是，正如你所见，这一切只是一个一厢情愿的错误。而我却看到你为了你仅有的现实而战，就像这段记忆里的小男孩一样——这让我又一次对我的天使们满怀信心。你们是我能够给予这个世界的最好的礼物。”

K张开嘴，他想要说些什么，却像被人掐住了喉咙似的无法发声。他的手指冰凉，寒意像蛇信子一样舔舐着他的后背。华莱士笑了笑，接着说下去。“我看到了你的挣扎。我的天使们就这样散落在全地上，代替人类承担疾苦。而我想让你重归洁净。”他俯身看着K，灰色的眼珠像是预示不祥的图腾。一只药剂被扎进他的脖子。

他被露芙推搡进一个透明的房间。细细的水流像洛杉矶连绵不绝的雨似的洒在他身上，在朦胧的水幕里，他看到华莱士缓缓地向他走来。“欢迎回家，我的孩子。”华莱士的手指抚过他的下巴，像是对待一只笨拙的宠物。药物作用让他觉得又热又昏沉。“准备好接受你的赐福了吗？”他被华莱士拎起来按在玻璃上，瘦削的男人有着让人不可思议的力量，K不安地扭动着，发现自己根本无法挣脱。

接连不断落下的水流很快就浸湿了他们两个。温热的水流像是乔伊抚摸他的手——她还好吗？她去哪里了？K发现自己已经没法清晰地回忆起过去几天里发生的事，他焦灼地喘息着，在面前的玻璃墙上形成一片白色的雾气。

“你感到恐惧——真正的人类反应。”华莱士嗤笑一声，他掰过他的下巴亲吻他，K困惑地乖顺地接受了这个吻——以前有人吻过他的嘴唇吗？被全心全意地爱着是什么感觉？被放开的时候他已经无法平稳地呼吸，华莱士的手正隔着湿透的衣服抚摸他，他掀起他的上衣，露出一截精壮的小腹。他的腰上有疤——华莱士用指甲刮过那条暗红色的伤口，K只是安静地皱了皱眉。疼痛和灼热夺走了他思考的能力。

他的眼球看上去像颗瑰丽的琉璃珠子。华莱士凑近他，把他的睫毛含进双唇之间。K僵在原地——没人知道他有多么渴望别人的抚摸和拥抱，而现在赋予它生命的人正在抚摸他的脸颊，亲吻他的眼睛——他愿意为了仅存的碎片似的现实而战，那么还有比来自“父亲”的亲吻更真实的事物吗？

华莱士的手指探进了他的身体。全新的不适感让他摇了摇头，华莱士从背后贴近他：“为我做个好孩子，好吗？我需要你为我做个好孩子。”这句话像利箭似的击穿了他——如果他被人需要，这能否证明他的特别？K咬着嘴唇，把灼烧的脸颊贴在玻璃墙壁上。他的胸腔里充满了莫名的哭泣的冲动，华莱士把一只手掌按在他的脊背上安抚他，在下一秒贯穿了他的身体。他没有费心为他准备，两人交合的部位渐渐地流出鲜血，稀薄的血迹很快在水流的冲刷下消失得无影无踪。

“你是个漂亮的孩子，有人告诉过你吗？”华莱士捏着他的下巴把他的脸再次转向自己。“约瑟夫和玛丽在旅途中遭遇恶狼，而他们依然诞下基督。”K的睫毛像濒死的蝴蝶似的在他的嘴唇之间颤抖挣扎，他的手伸进他湿透了的衣服抚摸他的小腹和腰侧。华莱士枯瘦的手指划过皮肤的感觉几乎不像是活物，而他依然为此剧烈地发抖。K习惯拳头砸在皮肤上的感觉，却几乎无法承受他人的爱抚。“你是我迷路的路西法。”华莱士亲吻他的脸颊，K还在为了他的抚摸颤抖，他垂下视线，濡湿的睫毛遮住了他的眼睛。他的手指蛇行向上包裹住他的肩胛，K缩起肩膀发出受伤的动物似的呜咽。他的表情空白得像个新生的婴儿。“我要指给你回家的路。”

华莱士用相同的频率和力度进出他的身体仿佛永远不会对这件事感到厌倦，K觉得自己的身体快要被他的阴茎碾碎了。他射不出来，勃起的阴茎徒劳地抵着光滑的墙壁磨蹭，除了增加疼痛之外没有任何帮助。四方形的玻璃房间之外总是有面无表情的复制人经过，他们在他的面前逗留，用探究的眼神观察他们，像是观察一场正在进行的化学反应。K的心里涌起焦灼——他暂时没法把这种情绪解读为耻辱，只能低下头，用额头抵住墙壁。“他们是你的兄弟姐妹。”华莱士在他耳边轻声说，像是完全对这样的事习以为常——他抓住他额前的短发，迫使K再次抬起头。一个年轻些的复制人正把手指贴在玻璃墙上，像是隔着墙壁抚摸他的脸颊。

K的手腕被华莱士固定在墙上，嶙峋的手指像镣铐似的紧紧地扣住他，让他感到灼灼的疼痛。他从来都不惧怕疼痛。在有限的人生里除了乔伊之外没人觉得他足够珍贵——珍贵到需要教给他如何保护自己的程度。华莱士的阴茎又一次贯穿了他，让他无法抑制地颤抖着喘息，而他依然一语不发——他被预设为擅长服从，而非恳求。“你可以表现得像个好孩子一样，不是吗。”华莱士舔了舔他的耳朵，用手掌扣住了他的髋骨。即使对高潮的渴望已经把他的脑子搅成了一锅热汤，仅仅是身后的男人那赞赏的语气也能让他产生流泪的冲动。K抬起头看着笼罩了他们两个人的水幕，流进他眼睛里的水滴就像一场无法停止的痛哭——就像创世纪的洪水从天上掉进他的眼睛。

***  
K发现自己丧失了对时间的概念。起初他通过露芙给他注射药剂的频率来判断时间，但随着药剂的不断注入，他发现这变得越来越困难。大多数时间里他都被困在这个实验室一样的房间里，华莱士来看过他两次，也许三次——可他昏沉的头脑几乎已经无法为他记住任何事了。

房间另一端的房门被打开了。华莱士走进来，K没给出什么回应。他只是坐在床上盯着他的脸，神情像个迷路了的孩子。华莱士摸了摸他的头顶：“露芙说你最近一直表现得很好。对吗？”露芙点点头，像他投来像是淬毒的刀锋一样的眼神。“我可以对你进行下一步的净化了，亲爱的。”他从露芙的手上接过一只针剂扎进K的脖子，观察着他没有焦距的眼睛，谨慎地吻住了他的嘴唇。

被手指侵入身体的时候他只是皱了皱眉。华莱士打进他脖子里的东西开始发挥作用，在雪白的房间里，他的意识像融化的积雪一样慢慢流逝。他为什么要对他做这些事，难道真的因为他是“特别的”，所以他要给予他这些只属于人类的知觉？可他已经无法想起自己的过去，他的脑子里漂浮着无数的碎片——出生在2021年6月10日的孩子，他后来去了哪里？乔伊是谁？戴克呢？如果记忆决定了一个人的身份，那么失去这些东西以后他又是谁？他看了看面前的男人，在这个空旷的房间里他是他唯一能抓住的真实——这个人能给他答案吗？

华莱士像是看出了他的迷惘似的笑了起来。他用手指描画他的眉弓和睫毛，低头亲吻他的脖子：“净化就快完成了。”他的手指在他的身体里搅动着，指尖划过那一点，让他泄露出一声哭泣似的喘息。K皱着眉毛，温顺地承受着不断落在脖子上的密集的亲吻。

华莱士进入他的时候K的呼吸停滞了一下。这些天以来他越来越习惯他人的触碰——即使是以不那么令人愉快的方式。华莱士让人剃掉他的胡须，给他换上白色的衣服，还让露芙对他进行“训练”。她对除华莱士以外的任何人都充满了强烈的施暴欲。她定时给他注射药剂，把各种各样的器具用在他的身上，在他蜷缩在房间的角落里安静地忍受着体内无法停止的震动的时候捏着他的下巴迫使他抬起头。她擦掉他额头上的汗水的动作相当温柔，另一只手却几乎要捏碎他的骨骼。药物让他无法解读露芙脸上浓浓的嫉妒和仇恨，可他还是本能地为她感到难过和遗憾。

有人在舔他的耳廓。华莱士在他体内进出的动作让他感到令人疑惑的快感——在他碎片一样的记忆里，性爱应该是温柔的，合作式的，让人愉快的，而不是——他被华莱士抵在墙上进入着，对方吮吸着他的锁骨，紧紧地扣着他的腰——充满了支配意味的动作，却依然能带给他诡异的被人需要的知觉。

他的身体被放平在床单上。华莱士的阴茎摩擦着他的身体内部带来让人迷失的灼热——露芙在他的身上用过更大更让人疼痛的东西，绝大多数时候他都能够安静地忍耐它们，而华莱士抚摸他腰侧的动作却让他控制不住呜咽着弓起上半身的冲动。操着他的男人突然向他露出一个怜悯的笑容。

他猝不及防地卡住了K的脖子。他无法动弹，在手指的胁迫下抬起下巴，空气逃离他的喉咙发出嘶嘶的声响。他抖得像只濒死的鸟，华莱士的阴茎依然又重又深地进出他的身体，每个顶进去的动作都让他剧烈地痉挛。他不受控制地流泪的眼睛透亮得像一对完美的无机制品。

华莱士低头亲吻了他失去血色的嘴唇。他吻得非常郑重，几乎像个亲吻新生儿的额头的神父。“你想得到释放。”他收紧手指，K的喉咙里发出破碎的声音。“而我要带你到达极限——去常人去不了的地方。”他猝然松开了自己对K的钳制。骤然涌进的空气在他的眼前炸开一片白光，他喘得像个濒死的病人，华莱士抬起他被抽空所有力气的双腿，更深地顶进他的身体。

对方碾压他身体内部的动作已经无法造成更多快感。他的小腹灼痛着，像是被对方的阴茎点燃。华莱士冰凉的手指抚摸了他绝望地起伏着的胸膛：“想射吗？”他轻声问他，声音几乎是温柔的，手指滑行到他颤抖不停的喉结，又一次扼住了他的脖子。K点点头，发出无助的哽咽。“好孩子。”华莱士俯身亲吻他的额头。

高潮像洪水一样冲垮了他。被剥夺了所有氧气之后他已经没法自己射出来，华莱士会意地抚摸他的阴茎，动作轻缓，依然像是逗弄自己的宠物。他用另一只手捂住了K的嘴，即使他一直非常安静——眼泪流进了他的手心。他最后一次挺进他的身体，K颤抖着承受了他射进他身体里的东西。

他被华莱士操得失禁了。K躺在原地大口春熙，他没法思考，眼泪和口水把他的脸搞得一团糟，他的小腹依然剧烈地抽痛。华莱士摸了摸他脖子上的指痕：“这是世界上最富有诗意的事——对死亡的恐惧给予生命意义。”他俯身亲吻K的嘴唇，丝毫不介意他射出来的东西弄脏了他的衣服。

***  
看到一群复制人走进房间的时候K终于感受到了久违的恐惧。这些复制人都是男性，他们年轻，强壮，K惊恐地发现其中的一个竟然和自己如此相似。这些天里他变得苍白，消瘦，在这些更新型号的复制人面前，他显得如此软弱无力。

华莱士的身影出现在复制人们的身后。“我已经洗净了你身上的苦难。”他微笑着，像是对如此荒诞的话语深信不疑。“现在是时候让你和你的兄弟们团聚了。”K没法理解现在的状况，他凭着本能蜷缩身体，躲避着复制人们赤裸的视线。

“我知道你能做一个好孩子，我对此深信不疑。而我只有一个问题，”华莱士在房间的正中坐下，他的脸上是罕有的兴致勃勃的神情。“你能证明自己真的是特别的吗？”电子义眼在头顶无声地质问着他，K慢慢地停止了颤抖。

证明自己是特别的？在他混乱的记忆里，这几乎是曾经的他唯一在乎的事情——他不敢把这称为梦想，他的梦想在看到自己珍惜的玩具出现在华莱士的投影里时就已经被摔成碎片。对于现在的他来说，证明自己是特别的还有意义吗？面前的男人了他给生命，给了他疼痛和人类最原始的欢愉——如果能够对他证明自己是特别的，那么他的存在是否总还是有些意义？

K迟疑着点了点头。他的胸膛里涌起疼痛的哽咽，而他却无法解读自己的感受。华莱士笑了。他挥了挥手，面前的复制人围了上来。他被按着肩膀跪了下来，紧接着，一个复制人就把自己的阴茎粗暴地塞进了他的嘴里。他颤抖着闭上眼睛，放弃了所有抵抗的可能。

***  
他不知道过了多久一切才终于结束。K跪在原地喘息着，他的喉咙被持续不断的入侵顶得很痛。站在他面前的男人打了个响指，其他人退出房间，他们的头顶骤然亮起灯光，他的眼睛被激出了眼泪。他一边咳嗽一边揉着眼睛，吞不下去的精液溢出他的嘴角，让他像个真正的幼儿似的弄脏了衣服。他的大脑一片混乱。

华莱士在他的面前蹲下，宽容地替他擦掉嘴角的污迹，又亲了亲他泛红的眼角。他突然觉得累极了，而抚摸着他的手掌是那么温暖，让他丧失所有抵抗的欲望。他控制不住地把自己送进这只手掌，闭紧眼睛，蜷缩身体像是婴儿回归母体。

“好孩子。”华莱士又一次夸奖了他。他的下巴被捏住了，他透过眼泪和濡湿的睫毛看他，雪白的灯光下面，他的身影模糊高大宛如神祇。“你愿意一直为我做个好孩子吗？”他疲惫地点点头，温顺地靠在他的大腿上。

他为什么无法停止流泪呢？他难道不应该感受到比任何时候都强烈的幸福吗？他害怕极了，只能把自己蜷成更小的一团。而华莱士只是轻轻地拍了拍他的头顶，尽管他的眼泪已经打湿了他的衣襟。

END.


End file.
